fictionalpoliceforcesukfandomcom-20200213-history
Midlands Central Police
Midlands Central Police is a fictional force featured in the BBC1 medical soap opera Doctors. Jursidiction The force operates throughout the Midlands region of the UK, including Birmingham and the fictional town of Letherbridge. Information * When the series was in production the BBC wanted to use the real life West Midlands Police logo, but due to copyright and licensing issues they changed the name to Midlands Central Police. * The forces logo is almost an exact replica of the real life West Midlands Police logo. Staff * Detective Chief Superintendent James Blake (Silas Carson) * Chief Superintendent Leo Jackson (Pavel Douglas) * Superintendent Desmond Noakes (Michael Bott) * Superintendent Dennis Rugg (David Fleeshman) * Detective Chief Inspector Joyce Ordega (Renée Castle) * Detective Chief Inspector Lynette Driver (Elizabeth Rider) * Detective Chief Inspector Mike Seddon (David Crellin) * Detective Chief Inspector Wendy Bateman (Clare Cathcart) * Detective Chief Inspector Gail Hargreaves (Ruth Gemmell) * Detective Chief Inspector Russell (Steve Swinscoe) * Detective Chief Inspector Mercer (Craig Charles) * Detective Inspector Lucy Roth (Jane Robbins)] * Detective Inspector Mike Trent (Steve Toussaint) * Detective Inspector Eva Moore (Angela Lonsdale) * Detective Inspector Tom Stanton (Dominic Power) * Detective Inspector Mark Addison (Sean Croke) * Detective Inspector Terry Wood (Tom Roberts) * Detective Inspector Amanda Lucas (Sarah Ball) * Detective Inspector Sarah Lane (Cathy Murphy) * Detective Inspector Ian Kilburne (Gregor Truter) * Detective Inspector Tasmin Yoshida (Naoko Mori) * Detective Inspector Matthew Brandon (Richard Waters) * Detective Inspector Pirbright (Paul Brightwell) * Detective Inspector Baxter (Ben Nealon) * Detective Inspector Collier (Hannah Waterman) * Inspector Bill Marshall (Sean Francis) * Inspector Angela Gray (Caroline Loncq) * Inspector George Smith (Tony Hirst) * Detective Sergeant Paula Daniels (Faith Edwards) * Detective Sergeant Sean Richmond (Nicholas Boulton) * Detective Sergeant Tom Cooper (Seth Jee) * Detective Sergeant Gary Hunt (Sam Graham) * Detective Sergeant Dave Cartwright (Steve Jackson) * Detective Sergeant William Mitchum (Pete Lee-Wilson) * Detective Sergeant Michael Keane (Leon Lopez) * Detective Sergeant Jed Bloom (Anthony Cozens) * Detective Sergeant Jane Walker (Clara Onyemere) * Detective Sergeant Jane Lewis (Sian Webber) * Detective Sergeant Dave Patterson (Cornell John) * Detective Sergeant Mark Peterson (Geoffrey Lumb) * Detective Sergeant Dean Cunningham (Christopher Fox) * Detective Sergeant Geoff Halliday (Brian Lonsdale) * Detective Sergeant Quinn (Ewan Bailey) * Sergeant Rob Keavey (Clarence Smith) * Sergeant James Collins (Simon Lowe) * Sergeant Stan Briggs (Alexander Delamere) * Sergeant Jess Farraday (Nadia Albina) * Sergeant Roy Bosley (Alex Knight) * Sergeant Rob Duggan (David MacCreedy) * Sergeant Diane Kemper (Elizabeth Hill) * Sergeant Derek Talbot (Jesse Birdsall) * Sergeant Stan Briggs (Alexander Delamere) * Detective Constable Emma Beckett (Kerri McLean) * Detective Constable Ian Talbot (Nick Raggett) * Detective Constable Indhu Chaudry (Somi De Souza) * Detective Constable Katherine Foster (Katisha Kenyon) * Detective Constable Janet Dench (Andrea Davy) * Detective Constable Patrick Ayres (Rod Hallett) * Detective Constable Dave Lynham (Marc Bolton) * Detective Constable Sheryl Hazelwood (Endy McKay) * Detective Constable Keeley Henshaw (Dean Ashton) * Detective Constable Ray Keane (Sam Hodges) * Constable Brian Miles (David Hounslow) * Constable Shelley Bateson (Jennifer Taylor) * Constable Tanya Lapham (Mona Goodwin) * Constable Louis Bevan (Ian Virgo) * Constable Vickie Hilton (Victoria Shalet) * Constable Brad Phillips (Gavin Cooper) * Constable John Cooper (Brendan Charleson) * Constable Craig Hughes (Cian Barry) * Constable Matthew Radley (Ben Cartwright) * Constable Claire Mitchell (Grace Kingslene) * Constable Jim McMahon (Chris Obi) * Constable Clifford Wilson (Clive Hayward) * Constable Ben Chatterton (Dean Ashton) * Constable Adam Lucas (Steven France) * Constable Wes Harding (Sam Swainsbury) * Constable Stu Jarrett (Jamie Jarvis) * Constable Tom Lewis (Jonathan Warde) * Constable White (Matt Rozier) * Constable Wilson (Gary Beadle) * Constable Cook (Chris Hannon) * Constable Baker (San Shella) * Constable Clayman (Tom Shaw) * Constable Kraft (Evroy Deer) Real Life Equivalent In reality, the majority of the Midlands area around Birmingham is policed by West Midlands Police. Gallery Letherbridge Police Station.jpg|Letherbridge Police Station exterior. MCP Computer background.png|Logo on computer background. Category:England Category:Television Category:Midlands